Holding onto first love
by Chosen2007
Summary: What if Sam and Brooke was in a relationship before the show started? The characters belongs to the show Popular.
1. Chapter 1

Holding on to first Love

By

Chosen2007 -  
This is a Popular fanfiction not a slash on let's say that Brooke and Sam has had a relationship since the beginning of freshmen year and they are going into Sophomone year where the show started.  
-  
Brooke POV

Popular means that you are the height of everyone's attention and you are the one that people aspire to be. However, the face you show them sometimes, isn't the face they see. While Josh was good for now to be the face of a popular couple. Nicole is the solider that helps me with being the face and she carries me through then it's the part of me that needs to just be held and just to be kiss and to be told your just Brooke. So when I looked at Sam, I'm just Brooke Mcqueen and when I was in the hospital for an eating disorder. She was there holding my hand telling me to get better and the solider that's been by my side since forever was right there. She were looked at Sam and put up her nose up at her. I was furious, I was angry and how dare she looked down at the love of my life but she didn't know. How would Nicole react? I've looked at her and all I see is love. All I see is my future. She awakes.

Sam POV

My dad wants told me if you find the one you love. You must own that person's hand and kiss them in front of public all the time. You got to let them know that you see the future. I've looked in Brooke's eyes and I see all kind of future with her. I see us in a park holding each other. Don't get me wrong there will be stares and unwantingness. I have faith that we could get through this and it's just high school,  
we just play roles. We are the actors of the grand stage but what if I want to play a different role. What if I want my contract to expire and so there's high school? It's a neccesity, I know but I wish I could just expire the contract. Once and for all.

They touch each other with one hand and meet with there lips so softly because they want the other to feel. They looked at each other's eyes and nothing is lost when they meet eye to eye, face to face and it's magic. They have roles to go to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Holding Onto First Love

By

Chosen2007 -  
Second Part -  
Brooke POV

The morning comes and I leave her after we were naked, exposed. We have to keep this low, we have to make sure they don't know. If they know then everything changes and this should never change. I have to go but then I stop and look at her then I kiss with passion to remind her that this like every other huddle we jumped will passed. I leave and I take the cab, his kisses are gentric, hers are real. His touch is white bread and her touch is real. His touch makes my skin jump and her touch makes her smooth. I want that what she gives me and as I sneak into the house and I shower, she's cupping my breasts then touching me between my legs but she's not a man, she is a goddess. I'm so young, will I feel this way, I may but right now I like how I feel.

Sam POV

She leaves and my heart sinks. I want it to come back that's the main line. That's how it all connects. That's how the suffering makes it bearable. I can't have doubt because it will make me cold. I don't want to be cold. It's Nicole job, I don't have those qualities. Nicole has. Not me I'm nothing like Nicole, I'm me as I sleep in my own bed, I smell her pillow and I know she's there. I payback the kiss,  
the touch and the comfort. It fills me with hope that it will come again. This isn't the last time.

Nicole POV

I know what's going on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Holding Onto First Love

By

Chosen2007 -  
Part three, there at school -  
Nicole POV

She can't know that I feel this urge to play with myself, she can't know that everytime I wake up, I whisper her name and i'm soft with her then I'm furious with her then I climax. I want more and then I love that I picture her, I picture her down there. Brooke is mine, not hers. Sam is below her and the lower people will always take down the popular chosen ones all the time. We are royality, we are the masters of the universe and we are the queens. The queens should always pleasure each other and that King, Josh is all wrong for her. As I play with it again, I called out Brooke's name more and more. I hope she could hear me, I hope somehow she could hear me.

Brooke POV

I could hear someone calling out my name and they are moaning over and over again. I feel it because I can't breathe. Sam...I feel you baby but it's not her and in the back of my mind, I know that. She looks at me in vain and as she tries to touch me slowly, I could feel her aggression inside her and I feel like rolling over then showing my belly. NO! Sam helped me this feeling, this person is trying to drag me down where my eating disorder is and everything is at. Sam help me! Then I see my brunette holding me and that touch is gone. I embraced with her and as I hear the horn. I walked out and there's Nicole. I get in and it occurs to me, Nicole is that touch I needed to be saved from.

Sam POV

It suddenly turns to rain and lighting crashes, is this an omen for things to come? 


	4. Chapter 4

Holding onto first love

By

Chosen2007 -  
Part 4 is sweeter.  
-  
Nicole stopped the car and she turned to Brooke then laid an atom bomb. "B, how long have you been with Sam?" Nicole said and Brooke was stunned.  
"How did you know?" Brooke asked and Nicole told her how and when. "Okay. I've been dating her for one year and a day." Brooke said and Nicole was stunned. "What can I do? Can I reserved some secret hideout for you and her? Do you want me to run interference for you?" Nicole said and Brooke looked at her.

"Nic, you were brought up my Marley, aren't you going to..." Brooke said. "Blackmail you or do something along those lines." Nicole said and she shook her head no. "Brooke, you are the only good thing in my life, that's not corrupted, tainted or any of the above. I don't care about any of those people in that school. Hell, I don't care about my adoptive mother. I do care...I love you Brooke as a friend.." Nicole said and Brooke hugged her. "You're also the only one I will let get away with that." Nicole said and Brooke responded. "You're not so bad Nic."

"Okay. I want you to run the glamzons, whoever gets nominated for homecoming queen votes for the other." Brooke said and Nicole responded,  
"What about student conucil? I don't want it." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "Maybe." "So, do you love her?" Nicole asked. Brooke realized it and walked out of the car then Nicole followed. Sam was walking out of the bus and Brooke was walking to her. She grabbed her hand and walked to Nicole's car then Sam and Brooke kiss very passionately. "She knows." Brooke said and Sam looked at her.  
"Is that a good idea?" Sam asked. "Honey, why not?" Brooke asked and Sam had her goofy smile. "Okay lovebirds now you know that our dear high school is not gay happy and so we're going to have to be on the down low, B, what about Josh?" Brooke smiled at Nicole and she said "Oh really." 

"You always wanted a quarterback." Brooke said and Nicole smile then said, "Okay. Sam you could tell one person from your posse and we will work together to make sure no one ever knows." Sam agreed and Nicole hugged Brooke. "Only you Brooke with ever see my good side." Nicole said and then left. "Oh my God." Sam laughed. "I know." Brooke responded. "We're going to have to be really careful." Sam said and Brooke agreed. So as they walked to high school, they walked in..

Nicole POV

When I told B that she's the only one who will see my good side, that was true. Her and sam could be together for as long as they want.  
You see Marley ran this school with fear, lies and deception. I plan on running it the same but the only ones who will be excuse will be Sam, Brooke and whoever Sam chooses. You know I have to give it to Brooke. She knows how to love. 


	5. Chapter 5

Holding Onto First Love

By

Chosen2007 -  
Part five. The infamous party -  
Brooke was waiting for Sam and Nicole was standing with her. "She's going to be here and then you and her will...WHat do you gay women do?" Nicole asked and Brooke shook her head saying she doesn't want to know. Nicole agreed and Brooke look to see her girlfriend walking through the door with a short skirt and red top with over the knee boots. Sam motion her to the pool and Nicole smiled.

Sam and Brooke was at the pool. "Sam!" Brooke said and then Sam responded. "My girl deserves to see how hot I really could be." "Well, my girl was all ready hot." Brooke responded. "I love you Brooke." Sam said and Brooke responded, "I love you too Sam." They kissed with first there lips and then tongues. "You know we've had a pg-13 relationship, I want to go for X." Sam said and Brooke responded, "Well, I was doing some shopping today and I think we could arrange that."

THey walked inside and then the whole crowd stop with no music then Brooke and Sam were hand to hand they saw there parents. "Brooke, why is there a party here?" Brooke's dad asked and then Sam responded. "Mom, What are you doing here?" "Sam me and Brooke's father are involved." Sam's mother said and Brooke looked at Nicole. She motion and Nicole told everyone to get out and in the crowd Nicole slipped Brooke her keys to the car. They made an exit and drove off.

Brooke and Sam were walking in the park then they sat down holding each other. "Maybe this is a sign." Brooke said and Sam fear for the worst.  
"Maybe this is a sign to tell us that if we want this bad enough, we're going to fight for it." Brooke said and Sam responded, "How?" "I don't know yet." Brooke responded and after forty minutes Nicole met them in the park. "Well kids I don't envy you." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "We have a fight on our hands." "As I said before, you need help I'm here for you, oh and you might want to change the sheets on your bed." Nicole said and Brooke shook her head. "Oh damn!" Brooke said and sam said, "Wow, Josh didn't waste any time." "It's the tits." Nicole said and Brooke threw the keys to her.

Next Morning

Sam woke up and her mother was at the kitchen. "We have to talk." Sam said and her mother said, "I know I should have told you." Sam then laid it out for her. "Mom, you can't seem him anymore because me and Brooke are dating." Sam declared.

Brooke Declared it two minutes earlier and her father was in shock. "THis isn't experimenting, this isn't anything like that.  
This is love for the first time."

"Sam, how could you?" Sam's mother said and Sam responded, "It's easy. She trusts me, I trust me. She listen to me, I listen to her. She loves me..." Sam said.

"And I love her..." Brooke said and her father was in tears. Brooke knew her father was upset and he looked at his daughter. "I respect that you and Sam are together." Her father said, "I'm not going to tell you what you have to face but I'm not going to give up Sam's mother for nothing." He walked out.

"Sam, you're going to be an adult and so if you want this to work with Brooke. You're going to have some disappointments, the first one, I'm not giving up Brooke's father" Sam's mother walked out.

Sam and Brooke were in the bathroom of school holding each other. They looked at each other and then realized that this means war between them and there parents. Nicole walked in and Brooke said, "Nic, what can we do to break up our parents?" Nicole smiled. 


End file.
